


rambling about marriage

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, drunk hokuto strikes again, its only rated teen bc theres mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: "Why are you on the floor?""I fell.""Why did you fall?""You were gone and I tried to find you."





	rambling about marriage

**Author's Note:**

> drunk hokuto is back and more chaotic than ever  
> i guess this could be considered a sequel to crying over water if you connect them together but this can be read as a one shot too!  
> i had a lot of fun writing this as you can see.  
> have a wonderful day!

When Anzu opened the door to their apartment, Hokuto almost fell onto the floor. Halfway to their apartment, Hokuto insisted that he was no longer drunk and decided to walk by himself. Anzu knew that was a lie so she made a compromise. They would hold hands until they got home that way Anzu could make sure that Hokuto was walking steadily but he was able to walk using his own two feet.

Thankfully, she caught him before his face hit the floor.

“You liar, you’re still drunk.” She says.

“I didn’t lie. I just told the wrong truth.” He mumbles.

“No, you definitely lied!” She retorts. Anzu sighs and pats him on the back. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

Anzu leads him through the living room and opens the door to their bedroom. As soon as Hokuto saw their bed, he staggered towards it and fell flat on his face. He groaned into the sheets and Anzu stifled a laugh.

“I’m going to get water, okay?” She tells him. Hokuto mumbled something but it was muffled. She took it as an ‘Okay’ and went to the kitchen to go get him some water.

It was unlike Hokuto to get this drunk. Usually he’d drink a glass or two but it seems he drank more than that. She knows that he’s normally a responsible drinker so she’ll let his actions slide for tonight.

Anzu opens the refrigerator and grabs an unopened bottle of water. She opens one of the cupboards and grabs medicine just in case. Suddenly, she hears a loud noise from the bedroom and rushes to the door.

“Hokuto?!” She opens the door and sees him on the floor. She stares at him disbelief and sighs. “Why are you on the floor?”

“I fell.”

“Why did you fall?” She says as she crouches down on the floor to help him.

“You were gone and I tried to find you.”

“I said I was going to get water.”

“I said to not go.” He sulks.

That must’ve been what his muffled words were. Anzu grabs him arms and pulls him up. He sways as he stands.

“Now stay in bed.” Anzu says, pushing him down on the bed.

“Are you attacking me?” Hokuto asks.

“I am not!” Anzu exclaims. She brings her fingers up to her temple and presses into her head. This type of Hokuto might be really annoying.

Annoying or not, she still has to take care of him. Anzu sits on the edge of the bed and opens the bottle of water she got from the refrigerator earlier.

“Here, drink this.” Hokuto sits up and Anzu hands him the bottle. He takes small sips at first and then he begins to down the whole thing. Anzu watches him in amazement and takes the bottle from him when he’s done.

“You should go to sleep. I’ll be in the living room doing work if you need me.” Anzu begins to get up but she feels something grab her wrist. She looks down and sees Hokuto’s hand grabbing it tightly. She moves her eyes up to his face which wears a sullen expression.

“Do you want me to stay?” Anzu asks. Hokuto nods his head several times and pats on the empty side of the bed. Anzu moves over to the other side of the bed and all of a sudden, something pulls her down. She feels her back hit the mattress and something around her waist.

Here’s the situation. Hokuto, who is drunk and tired, has his arms around Anzu, trapped in his arms. Anzu shakes him lightly but all he does is hug her tighter. She sighs and pats him on the back.

“Anzu.”

“Hm?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

One of Hokuto’s hands removes itself from her waist and runs through Anzu’s hair.

“Anzu.”

“Yes?”

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

The hand was running through her hair stops and takes one of her hands. Hokuto brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it. Anzu laughs softly in response.

“Anzu.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Anzu smiles widely and breaks free of Hokuto’s hand to caress his face. He immediately indulges into her touch as if he were a cat. The next few moments went along the lines of something like this.

Silence that could be comfortable through years of trust. Two people laying on their bed looking at each other as if they were the only ones left in the world.

Anzu heard sniffling coming from Hokuto and saw that his eyes were welling up with tears.

“Why are you crying?” She asks, wiping away his tears with her thumb.

“I-I just realized how much I want to marry you.” Hokuto chokes out. Anzu’s eyes widen in shock due to the sudden declaration.

“W-What are you saying all of a sudden?” Anzu stutters, trying not to sound embarrassed.

“I really want to marry you.” He says. “I want to see you in a wedding dress. I want to call you my wife and wake up in the same bed as you.”

“We already share a bed.” She says. Hokuto remembers the fact and begins to sulk. Anzu gives him a small smile and moves her face closer to his. She presses her lips onto his cheek. She moves to kiss his forehead and then his tears that are still falling from his eyes. When she moves away from his face, she sees him looking at her as if he were expecting something. She smiles at him and brings his face closer to his until their lips were touching.

This kiss lasted a bit longer than other ones. It felt different. Usually, it was just a simple peck on the cheek or forehead but this was a kiss that unleashed the suppressed passion from both of them. Once they broke apart, there was a wave of silence between then. Without saying anything, both of them reverted back into the position they were once in before. 

“Anzu?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me the right to love you.” He says. “For staying by my side when times get rough. For supporting me all this time. Everything you’ve done deserves a thanks.”

At the end of his sentence, Anzu hears his words turn into mumbles. Mumbles turn into silence and silence turns into soft snoring. Anzu brings her hand up to his head and runs her fingers through his hair. She sits up and leans down to whisper something into Hokuto’s ear.

“It’s not a right.” She says. “It’s a privilege.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Hokuto woke up with a killer headache. His head started pounding as soon as his eyes opened up. He saw on the side table of the bed, there was a bottle of water. He smiles to himself and takes the bottle, drinking half. As soon as he’s done, he sits on the edge of the bed, attempting to remember what happened to him last night.

Suddenly, everything rushes back to him. His face goes pale and he buries his face into his hands.

“Oh god…” He murmurs. The sound of the door opening catches his attention. He sees Anzu holding two mugs of what seemed to be coffee.

“You’re awake. I thought you’d sleep till noon.” Anzu says. She walks over to him and sits next to him, handing him a mug. Hokuto takes it with caution and the two of them sip on their drinks in silence.

“A-Anzu.” Hokuto stutters.

“Yes?” She replies but doesn’t make eye contact. This makes Hokuto a bit more nervous.

“About last night, I didn’t mean t-”

“My answer is yes.” She takes another sip of her drink. “My answer is yes but it would be nice to hear it be said properly.” She looks at him with a smirk across her face. Hokuto frowns and his cheeks red from her teasing.

“I don’t have a ring though.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Anzu says. “What matters is that you say it and mean it.”

“Then...it’s okay?” Hokuto asks. Anzu nods and Hokuto takes a deep breath. He fixtates his gaze onto her to make she catches every word he says.

“Anzu.”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. I want to be by your side at all times and wish for you to do the same. You’re special to me. You’re important to me. I can’t imagine life without you.”

Anzu feels tears welling up in her eyes. Hokuto sees this and uses his free hand to wipe away her tears.

“I want to call you my wife. I want to wake up in the same bed as you. I want to know that the ring on your finger was given by me and nobody else.”

The tears that Anzu was holding back now fall down her face and onto the sheets. Hokuto smiles and brings his face close to hers. It was as if they switched roles from last night.

The first kiss was on her cheeks, the second on her forehead and the third against her tears. He presses his forehead against hers with their lips close but barely touching.

“Anzu.”

“Yes?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

Hokuto leans in closer to Anzu. She closes her eyes and he takes the initiative to kiss her. Unlike last night, this kiss was gentle and soft but with bits of passion sprinkled in. As soon as they break apart, they pressed their foreheads against each other once more.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
